


Letter 6

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 6 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 6

Dear Sherlock,

Tom proposed last night. I said yes. Please come back soon so that I can set a wedding date. I want you there even if it probably won’t be your thing. No interesting autopsy for many months. Everything has been routine. Even the murder victims have been obvious and boring. I do still miss your snarky comments. We have a new path assistant. It would be interesting to see how long he survives with you around. We now have an over abundance of feet. You do really need to come back soon to resume you experiments. It helps keep the cadaver parts in check.

XO,  
Molly


End file.
